Maidens and Blue Roses
by angelronin
Summary: 50 sentences how a womanizer and a maid fell in love. Chie/Aoi Mai-Otome part LJ 1sentence community


Disclaimer: The characters of Mai-Otome don't belong to me I'm only using them as entertain purposes

01-Air

Chie felt a cool breeze while with Aoi.

02-Apples

To Chie Aoi was a forbidden apple to her eyes.

03-Beginning

The first time Chie saw Aoi, her heart was racing, feeling a deep emotion, and Chie realize she was in love.

04-Bugs

"Geez what these bugs suddenly invading here," Chie was complaining, and Aoi just sigh.

05-Coffee

"The general to have giving me some paperwork on my vacation," Chie is grumbling while on her second cup of coffee.

06-Dark

Chie have to endure of darkness while being undercover of Nagi's Valkyrie unit.

07-Despair

When Chie saw Aoi with her injuries in the hospital bed, she's afraid to losing her.

08-Doors

"Here milady the door is open for you," Chie doing her best impersonate of a butler and Aoi was shaking her head.

09-Drink

Chie is nervously drinking the whole bottle of wine to calm down her nerves to order to proposal the woman she loved.

10-Duty

They have their respect duties to attend making each day of missing each other unbearable.

11-Earth

"Hallard I don't want know the reason you're on the ground face-first," Nao is astonish of Chie's utter surprise.

12-End

"_Sorry Chie I unable live to see your face again," Aoi_ thought as she willingly sacrificing her life for Mashiro.

13-Fall

Aoi was thinking her last moments of her life before choosing death than betraying Mashiro and handing her to the mob.

14-Fire

The passion grew between them of each kiss, each touch as they became as one.

15-Flexible

"I hope you are flexible in bedroom because tonight I like try some new sexual positions," Aoi simply smacks Chie back of her head.

16-Flying

"I'm appreciate you giving me a tour of Aries Republic but it kind dangerous you holding me while flying,"

17-Food

They said one way gets to a woman's heart is through her stomach (Aoi learns that it modified version of old Earth saying)

18-Foot

Chie learnt the hard way of putting her foot through her mouth by insulting Aoi's hobby and making herself a total ass.

19-Grave

Aoi was truly being alive and not buried six feet under after surviving a 50 foot drop.

20-Green

In spite mastering the art of flirt, Chie truly inexperience in ways of sex and Aoi was the teacher (She didn't mind at all)

21-Head

The couple of things constant in Chie's mind is flirting the cute girls at Gardrobe and Aoi.

22-Hollow

Chie have a hole in her heart before meeting Aoi on that day.

23-Honor

Aoi honor couple things of her life are Mashiro and her love for Chie.

24-Hope

There brief flicker of hope in Chie's eyes when Aoi's eyes starting to open.

25-Light

Their brightest day of their lives was the day they got marry and became wife and wife.

26-Lost

The longest time Chie thought Aoi was dead after her noble sacrifice to ensure Mashiro's safety.

27-Metal

Chie slips on the ring onto Aoi on their wedding day.

28-New

Chie was devising ways to get Aoi's attention every time she was at Fuuka castle.

29-Old

"At each petal represent my love toward you Aoi." Aoi was sick and tired of Chie's tricks to get in her pants.

30-Peace

The tranquility and silence making Chie muse about the possibilities of her future with Aoi.

31-Poison

Chie would take a poison for Aoi (Chie being overdramatic over here)

32-Pretty

"I'm thinking that you're the most wonderful and beautiful person in the world, Aoi Senoh." Chie was compliment to Aoi.

33-Rain

They made a mad dash from sudden rainstorm before getting drench.

34-Regret

Chie felt she should have stop Tomoe's betray earlier and preventing her from defect to Nagi's side.

35-Roses

Aoi want to know two things about Chie's roses; how she has an infinite supply of them and why the hell they are blue.

36-Secret

They have their own secret meeting place each time Chie visited her.

37-Snakes

Chie knows her room attendant Tomoe shouldn't be trusted and lately acting strange toward Arika.

38-Snow

Wind City have an unexpected snowstorm causing almost everything to shut down (It a great opportunity for Chie and Aoi to goof around.)

39-Solid

The night before of their wedding, Chie was writing their wedding vows.

40-Spring

"Hey Aoi we could test run if the bed's springs can hold up," Aoi was rolling her eyes at Chie's suggestion.

41-Stable

Aoi was Chie's security blanket and her constant presence reminds her of that.

42-Strange

Chie was not feeling her usual self today when she was around Aoi (Nao was mad at her for getting them in trouble and ending up cleaning the Founder's library with her worst enemy Shiho.)

43-Summer

Both Chie and Aoi took the opportunity spend time at beach and relaxing without a care in the world.

44-Taboo

Chie and Aoi's relationship are open to the public with Arika and Mashiro's but there some places are this type of behavior is frown of…

45-Ugly

Occasionally Chie kept hearing homophobic slurs about her sexuality and her relationship with Aoi even through her follow soldiers.

46-War

She has hand in stopping Nagi's invasion of Windbloom and ensuring her future with Aoi.

47-Water

"Please help me find my bikini top, Aoi it kind embarrassing you know," Aoi was trying suppress her laughter after the waves loosened Chie's bikini top.

48-Welcome

Aoi is standing at the castle entrance and greeting Chie with open arms.

49-Winter

Even Chie born during late autumn she considered herself a winter child.

50-Wood

"Aoi isn't funny please untied me from the headboard I'm sorry for flirting at the other maids today," Aoi decided to close the door and leaving Chie there.

Author's Note: Some of the sentences I have to rewrite due sound awkward and also I'm not well-versed in Mai-Otome canon since I watch up to episode 12 of the DVDs. I hope enjoy reading my story.


End file.
